


It Was Tetsu’s Fault

by tetsuyay



Series: Lost Before You [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aomine Being Horny, Aomine has no shame, Blink and you’ll miss it, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Fluff, Locked In, M/M, Mentions of Gomkuroko, Shameless Smut, Top Aomine Daiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyay/pseuds/tetsuyay
Summary: Aomine’s focus constantly drifts over to Kuroko as their conjoined practice goes on. His gaze started out innocently, but as time passed, and practice was in full motion, Aomine’s gaze began to get heated.





	It Was Tetsu’s Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating my other fics, but I couldn’t help myself! I just had to write this quick oneshot^^
> 
> Also, Happy Halloween! ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

Aomine’s focus constantly drifts to Kuroko as their conjoined practice goes on. His gaze started out innocently, but as time passed, and practice was in full motion, Aomine’s gaze began to get heated. 

If Kuroko was close, Aomine stared at his neck and collarbone. If Kuroko was far, Aomine’s eyes lingered on his legs. If Kuroko had his back towards him, Aomine ogled Kuroko’s ass. He did all of this unashamedly, Momoi’s glares be damned. 

Sometime after their practice was over, Aomine snatches Kuroko away before he follows his team to the locker room. Kuroko lets himself be pulled away from the gym and into a storage room just outside the gym, silent until Aomine closes the door behind them. It’s a little dark so Aomine blindly feels around for a light switch, flicking it on once he finds it. 

“Why are we here?” Kuroko asks, confused. 

“For privacy,” Aomine replies back, too busy looking at Kuroko’s rosy lips. He’s done not doing anything about the heat that’s pooling in his stomach, his erection so hard it’s starting to get painful. He scans Kuroko’s face for any sign of discomfort before he leans down to kiss him. 

_ Shit _ , Aomine thinks, aroused and desperate for more, their kiss turning messy. His hands automatically wonder to Kuroko’s ass, giving them a good grope and a tight squeeze. Their height difference makes them be at an awkward angle, but Aomine manages to kiss him for a long, much needed moment before he turns Kuroko around. 

Aomine cages Kuroko from the back, the latter automatically bracing his hands on the wall. Aomine hides his smirk by skimming his lips on Kuroko’s neck, teasing it lightly with barely there bites while his hands roamed down to grip at Kuroko’s hips. That earned him a quiet gasp, but Aomine wanted more. Purposely, he rocks forward, pressing his aching erection against Kuroko’s ass. 

Aomine swiftly pulls Kuroko’s gym shorts down and then his, below their knees so they won’t get in the way. It was times like these that he wished he hadn’t forgotten to pack lube, but then again, Aomine never expected to get turned on in the middle of practice. His thoughts were briefly consumed by the different times he and Kuroko sneaked out to fuck. 

Their relationship was still new, just a couple of months of being official, but it was safe to say that it felt like they had been together for even longer. The two of them were perfect, despite knowing that their friends didn’t seem to think so. Momoi and Kise voiced out their envy all the time, crying waterfalls whenever Aomine boasted about Kuroko. Akashi always gave him an ominous glare whenever the redhead saw the two together (and if Aomine purposely pulled Kuroko closer each time, so what), while Midorima and Murasakibara flashed him constant frowns. Really, Aomine just wished he had asked out Kuroko earlier. 

None of that mattered now. Aomine had Kuroko right where he wanted him to be, panting and flustered. He managed to extract one of his hands away from Kuroko’s hips to coat his fingers with spit. Aomine felt Kuroko up with his other hand, stroking him, all the while he worked two fingers into Kuroko’s ass. As he scissored him loose, Kuroko’s legs slightly began to tremble, moaning softly. 

“Fuck, if you keep making those noises, I’m gonna cum all over you.” Aomine muttered.

Kuroko was quiet even in sex. He rarely spoke, voicing his pleasure only with quiet moans and gasps. Aomine never minded that. He loved that about Kuroko. It was hot and it made having public sex even better. 

When Kuroko was finally slick enough, Aomine lined himself to Kuroko’s hole, pushing the head of his cock in. Kuroko leaned back, pushing himself back at the heat. Aomine hissed as Kuroko wriggled and shifted into a better position, bending further. 

Aomine cradled Kuroko’s ass, tugging his cheeks apart and holding him steady. They both moaned as Aomine began to press deeper, the sensation nothing new but still amazing. And when Kuroko told him to move, Aomine pulled back momentarily to thrust back into Kuroko harshly. He set a fast pace, close to being harsh, and let his lips find Kuroko’s neck. His cock pressed perfectly right at Kuroko’s prostate, bringing out those low moans Aomine loved so much.

Despite preparing him, Kuroko was still tight. He thrusted harder either way, the sound of skin slapping loud and wet echoing loudly throughout the closet. “Fuck, Tetsu.” His lover in question moaned in response, pressing closer as Aomine draped his chest tightly against Kuroko’s chest.

Being this close to Kuroko meant Aomine had an easier access to Kuroko’s ear. He licked the shell, dragging his hands to smooth skin. Beneath Aomine’s fingertips, Kuroko’s skin shuddered and turned to goosebumps. Aomine ran his hands on Kuroko’s lean stomach before he clasped both of his hands back down to Kuroko’s hips, his grip so tight that Aomine knew that there will be bruises. 

Aomine rolled his hips, grinding his cock into Kuroko’s prostate in desperate measure. Fire was burning in Aomine’s veins as Kuroko spread his legs more, their pace turning more brutal and clumsier than in the beginning. Aomine could feel the tension in stomach, desperate to be released. 

His hand didn’t get batted away as Aomine grasped for Kuroko’s cock, jerking it in clumsily pumps. The sudden action made Kuroko jolt, and with a gasp, Kuroko’s cock jerked and pulsed as he came. Aomine’s climax came in soon after. With a loud groan, Aomine came hard, gripping at Kuroko’s chest tightly. 

For a long moment, they stayed still, with Aomine’s cock still inside Kuroko. The mess between their legs eventually got them to pull themselves back from their bliss. Slowly, Aomine slid from Kuroko’s body, watching his cum drip from Kuroko’s ass to his thighs. 

“Damn.” Aomine huffed, leaning back against the wall. He lazily watched as Kuroko sluggishly pulled his shorts back up, his perfect, round ass no longer in view. How unfortunate. 

“We should get cleaned up.” Kuroko tells him, out of breath. His sky blue eyes land on Aomine’s still unclothed cock briefly before he walks over and pulls Aomine’s shorts up for him. It’s the perfect opportunity to pull Kuroko into another kiss, one that involves Aomine’s hands on Kuroko’s ass. 

*****

Ultimately, they do exist the closet to walk to the locker room. There, they head to the showers and get too handsy for it to be considered a quick rinse. They keep quiet though, so that’s all Aomine cares about when they’re done washing up with similar blushes on their face. Kuroko’s is a tad darker, but that’s only because his skin is so fair. 

They change into more casual clothes in peaceful silence, only for Aomine to notice that there’s no one in the room. “Oi.” He says, trying to catch Kuroko’s attention, but suddenly the lights turn off and he can’t see anything. He yelps in surprise when a bright light nearly blinds him. 

Kuroko raises a judging eyebrow at him as he moves the flashlight of his phone away from Aomine’s face. “Are you afraid of the dark, Daiki-kun?”

He pointedly ignores the way Kuroko calls him by his first name. It wasn’t the first time Kuroko had called him by his name, since he preferred calling him that in private, but still. Kuroko easily did things that turned him on, even without doing it on purpose. 

“Of course not!” He’s ignored. 

Kuroko starts to move ahead of him so Aomine hurriedly grabs his gym bag and Kuroko’s. He easily catches up, their arms brushing. “You think our teams forgot about us?” Was this how Kuroko felt all the time? If so, it sucked.

Kuroko hums in thought, guiding him back to the gym. It’s even darker in there, vacant looking. Their steps resonate across the gym, and while Kuroko tries to open the back door open, Aomine glances around in case this is all just a prank. There’s no sign of anyone though, not even Nigou who usually follows Kuroko around. It makes sense that he’s not here, Aomine realizes, since he took Kuroko without anyone noticing. 

He draws his gaze on Kuroko’s backside, smiling to himself. He’s just glad that he got to tap that. 

“It appears that we have been locked in.” Kuroko says, bringing Aomine’s attention away from his ass and to his face instead. He doesn’t look worried, just a tad bit frustrated. 

Aomine wisely wraps his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders, guiding them both away from the door. It wouldn’t do him any good if Kuroko got upset. Especially since Aomine was going to be the one that would have to deal with an angry Kuroko all by himself. “There’s got to be another way out.” He tells him, as they walk out of the gym. “The gym probably got locked because everyone went home. Maybe there’s someone still in school that could get us out.”

He feels Kuroko shake his head. “Basketball practice was the only afterschool activity today.” 

Aomine himself started to feel frustrated the longer they roamed the empty halls. Every room was locked whenever the two tried to open one, the front entrance of the school even more. As he failed to pry open a door, Aomine started to second guess himself for ever thinking having a quick fuck was a good idea. But as Kuroko bent down to pick his phone up from the floor, where he had placed it so he could try opening a door as well, the thought instantly vanished. 

Aomine was totally fine with this. He had Kuroko all to himself, of course, and he knows the two of them could manage being locked in until someone could find them. Smoothly, he pulls Kuroko into a kiss when they wander away from the front entrance. 

“Round two?” Aomine suggests, in between kisses. 

Kuroko withdraws, scandalized. Or as much as he manages to express anyway. “We’re in this mess because of you.”

Aomine sucks at his neck for a moment before he pulls back. “No, this is your fault.”

“Is it now?” Kuroko says, amused. 

“You were teasing me during practice.” He shifts their bags, their weight beginning to cut off his arm’s blood circulation. Damn, what the fuck did Kuroko have in his bag that was so heavy? “We didn’t have sex since last week either, so cut me some slack. This also wouldn’t be happening if you’d just let me skip school some days so I could come visit you.” 

“Skipping school isn’t good,” Kuroko reprimands him. “You’re also more than welcome to stay at my house during the weekends or whenever you’re available.”

“Yeah, well,” Aomine doesn’t have anything else to say, too flustered to come up with something. “You should’ve said that before.” 

“I have, you just never listen.”

“You do realize how much our sex life will increase, right?” 

Kuroko sighs, resigned.

Aomine kisses him stupid.    
  


*****

Aomine awakes to something nudging his back. He opts to ignore it and pulls a sleeping Kuroko closer to him, his head on top of soft blue locks. He manages to drift off for a bit longer until he’s painfully kicked awake. 

“Ow!” He cracks his eyes open and sees Momoi standing above him. “What do you want?” 

Momoi gives him a disappointed look. 

“It was Tetsu’s fault.” Aomine mutters, shifting into a better place on the floor, already closing his eyes. 

Kuroko mumbles something too quiet to pick up. 

In the end, Aomine and Kuroko end up being monitored constantly by their teams, preventing them from sneaking off again. 

They have all the privacy they need when Aomine takes Kuroko’s offer though. 

Now, Aomine visits Kuroko’s home at least once a week to satisfy his libido. 

Well, as much as he can, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist starting an Aokuro series so stay tuned for more (￢‿￢ )
> 
> Keep an eye out for my other series as well (Akakuro, Kikuro, Midokuro, and Murakuro of course) ☆⌒(≧▽° )


End file.
